Jean Roux de Chaumont, Count of Champagne
I'm sorry, don't look at me again please. -Super Still here. -Castle :^) 'Jean Roux de Chaumont '(b. 11 November) is the current Count of Champagne, Count of Bassigny and Viscount of Le Roux. He is engaged to Marie Sophie of France. Childhood/Young Adulthood Born to a not 100% French Family (Although these records are kept secret in the family vault). Jean was raised in the art of war and Chess by his father, who himself was a fine military man. And in the art of swimming by his mother. Inspired by his father, he dreamed of joining the military since he was a young boy. Fate had other plans as his father was struck down by enemy cavalry at the young age of 7. Traumatized for life by this, he was now more keen than ever to join the military and seek revenge on those who killed his father. Young Adulthood After successfully applying to the military school, he left at the age of 16 to become a infantry regiment commander, complimented by his fine organization and offensive tactics, he grew up to be a Major by the time of 22. Adulthood By the time of 22 he had gotten alot of prestige from the general military population for his fine works of service, he eventually became a Lieutenant at the age of 24, following a string of victories after another he made it to General by the age of 26. After this he was called to court as his reputation was growing at a rapid pace. Appearance He is a man from about 5'7 (175cm) tall and weighs in at around 154 pounds (70kg). Having as the biographic already told blue eyes and black hair. His nose is of the Turn-Up type. He has a mostly neutral facial expression unless he is within reach of people he is friends or family to. Personality Quite the brave type due to his fathers unfortunate death at the young age of 7 already discussed, he has took it upon himself due to this to defend his friends and family from whom may attack them or him. He is also the type you would hear some sarcasm from, with also some quite shy characteristics. He may be very focused and smart on things like Chess, Swimming or Horseback when he is asked to do so. Life at court Following his call to court, Jean continued to participate in Military campaigns against various Foes of the French state, ultimately leading to him getting appointed Marshal at 28, just 4 months afterwards he was relived from his duties and became the Minister of War for the French cabinet. And very recently promoted to Lord-Chancellor of France. He has been known to be quite the obedient type to the Royal Family after his inclusion in Court and remains so to this day. Titles * ''Monsieur ''Le Vicomte du Roux * ''Monsieur ''Le Comte de Chaumont * ''Monsieur ''Le Comte de Champagne Category:Individuals Category:French individuals Category:Lord Chancellors Category:Politicians Category:House of Chaumont